Insane
by OneShotWonderment
Summary: My explaination of where Rachel was in episode 04!


**Title:** Insane

**Author:**OneShotWonderment (or lt-sp on LJ)

**Pairing:**Gary/Rachel

**Rating:**G

**Summary: **My explaination of where Rachel was in episode 04!

**Notes/Warnings:**

- Spoilers for episode 04, "**Rosetta"**

**- **Not part of my other series

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Rachel jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. This was insane; the whole day had been insane. Dr. Rosen should have retrieved Gary from that horrible house as soon as Nina returned without him. Heavens, Rachel would have gone herself, but she didn't have a driver's license. However, Dr. Rosen had been distracted by the information Gary was feeding them to be concerned by the young man's disobedience. Rachel, on the other hand, was skilled at multitasking and could easily work and worry about Gary at the same time. She had pulled Nina aside at the earliest opportunity to hear what happened for herself.<p>

_Rachel_ _cleared her throat lightly hoping to get her roommate's attention without having to intrude too much on the other girl's conversation with Cameron. When neither looked up, Rachel tried the more direct approach. Nina always looked forward to her moments with their newest team member and Rachel felt like a terrible friend for interrupting. She felt like a terrible friend because she hadn't asked after Gary yet either so no matter what she did that feeling would still be eating away at her. _

_"Nina, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_"Sure thing." The elder woman said. She excused herself and Cameron made a move for the cupcakes she left on the table. "Don't even think about it!" Nina cheerily called without looking back as she and Rachel exited the dining room. Cameron pulled back his arm and grinned sheepishly as Bill chuckled at him from his position next to the microwave. "What's up, Rachel?" Nina asked as soon as the two of them were safely encased in her office._

_Rachel bit her nails as she paced the same four steps back and forth. Back and forth. Nina watched her friend for a minute before stepping in front of her. "Rachel, what's wrong?"_

_"What happened with Gary?" The shorter girl blurted out suddenly. Her eyes dropped to the elder woman's shoulder as soon as her words were out. "Dr. Rosen told us the basics, but…but I don't understand and I bneed/b to understand. Gary doesn't just disobey orders. He, He, he, he's Gary!"_

_"Okay, wow, I don't think I have ever heard so many words spoken in a single breath before." Nina's eyes were slightly wide. It didn't occur to her that Rachel had that much passion in her. It was an inspiring thing. "Gary was working with Anna in the other room and they were talking about him. I had to redirect their attention back to the task and let them do their thing. When I came back, he was yelling at me that he was own person and he could take of himself and I wasn't the boss of him."_

Rachel got a horrible feeling her in stomach when Nina told her that and throughout the day, it got worse. She wanted to go get Gary herself, but the team needed her powers to discover where Red Flag was headed. It was important that they stop Red Flag, they hurt people; they had to be stopped. So, Rachel pushed past her concerns for the most part and did her work. She still checked her phone every five minutes, but no one dared fault her for that.

When Gary sent her that text message, Rachel was so relieved she ran into the conference room to tell everyone. After the relief faded away though, a new set of worries arrived: Gary's text message was short and when she tried to text him back, he didn't answer. Something was wrong. Then before she could voice her concerns, Gary's tip paid off and they headed to chase down a lead.

Now, she was running toward the house where they had left Gary behind with worry in her heart. The house was nicer inside without all the fighting and screaming, but Rachel's attention was drawn inside to the figure she saw running out the backdoor. She followed after. The figure was attempting to escape and the brunette reacted instinctively. She tackled the young woman to the ground.

This…this was that Anna girl! Rachel had seen the only girl once, but she hated her. She was the one who filled Gary's head with all those lies. She was the one who confused Gary so he didn't know what was real. Gary didn't know what mattered anymore.

Anna was scrambling for purchasing with her fingers, but Rachel wasn't going to let her get away! She hauled the girl to her feet, like she had seen Bill do a few times before and marched her back through the house and out to the car. Before she shut the door, Rachel leaned down so she could be faced to face with the dreadful girl and said, "You wouldn't get near Gary again." The sound of the door slamming shut was oddly satisfying.

"Rachel!" Rachel whirled around to face her best friend, a smile already on her face. Gary ran up to her and smiled. "Rachel! I did it! I helped!"

Rachel simply smiled. The day may have been insane so far, but it was certainly looking up now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a little story. Not sure how I like it, but I thought I would post anyway...Hope it's worth the risk.

If you like this pairing, please visit: (remove the underscores)

http_:/_www_.fanforum._com/f88/gary-rachel-%7Balphas%7D-1-because-gary-makes-rachel-smile-63007591/


End file.
